Understanding Each Other
by ThePeridotRanger
Summary: James, Winn and Mon-El deal with the fallout of the episode "We can be heroes". They find help from Maggie and M'gann. Also they learn something they didn't know about Kara and Kryptonians. (Kara isn't actually in the story but she is the main focus of it.)


_I, unfortunately, have carpal tunnel in both my wrists so I will just be occasionally writing short oneshots for a bit. Also the mulitchapter story I started (The Tigress) will be on hiatus until I feel a bit better to update more regularly. For this little story I kinda combined two ideas that I had._

 _Quick warning there will be a mention of sex, nothing graphic though._

 **Understanding Each Other**

Maggie was trying to find Alex in the bar. Her girlfriend owed her a date with vegan ice cream. In her quest instead she ran into Winn and James, Kara's friends. The two were angrily storming into the bar. "Where's the fire?" Maggie asked jokingly.

"We're not welcome at the DEO anymore." Winn said, dejected. Maggie looked between the two men, expecting one of them to explain what they did.

"I'm the Guardian." James said, causing Maggie's eyes to widen with surprise. "Kara isn't very happy about it. She seems to think that only people with powers can be superheroes."

"She told us that she can't stop us, but she also won't help us. The Super friends are done." Winn said looking like he was about to cry.

"What about that Daxamite guy. Mark, I think?" Maggie asked. James was going to correct her, but then Mon-El himself walked into the bar, ordered a drink and sat alone, defeated.

"Mon. What's wrong with you, you look like someone just kicked your puppy." Winn asked, despite James clearly wanted nothing to do with him.

"I finally told Kara that I like her and she turned me down. I thought she was different from other Kryptonians." Mon replied, "How have you guys been doing? I accidentally overheard your conversation with Kara."

"As well as you'd expect." James replied. "I just wish Kara would trust us more."

The three men froze at the sound of Maggie's voice, "How much do you guys know about Kara's childhood here on Earth?" She was met with three confused faces. Neither Winn, James nor Mon were sure where Maggie was going with this. So, Winn, having known Kara the longest answered, "She arrived to Earth at thirteen after being trapped in the phantom zone for like, twenty years. Superman found her and had her stay with the Danvers to try at let her live a normal life if she wanted."

"And?" Maggie prodded, which was met with silence. "Did she ever see a therapist? She lost everything that she knew. What was her transition to life on Earth like? She was thirteen it probably was extremely difficult. You guys don't really know her do you?" This infuriated James who started listing off things that Kara liked and where she went to school. His rant was cut short by a little laugh from Maggie. "One thing I learned from dating Alex is that she puts on a mask often. She feels that she needs to be strong all the time. She has a mission in life and she refuses to make even one mistake. Knowing how close Kara and Alex are it seems to me that Kara is doing the same and moments like her not wanting James to be the Guardian are when we can see through her mask."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Mon-El." Maggie said turning to him, "How did you feel when you learned Daxam was gone and you were the sole survivor."

"I felt alone. I felt that I was to blame and I didn't understand why I survived while no one else did, I still do sometimes." Mon-El replied, "I don't want that to ever happen to anyone else again."

"Do you think Kara feels the same way?" Maggie asked, "She lost her entire planet when she was young. Then she missed her baby cousin growing up. Then her foster dad disappeared and was presumed dead. Don't you think she's worried about losing you three? You're all her friends. I don't know much about Kryptonian society, but I'm sure she left behind friends like you guys when she came to Earth. Don't get me wrong, she is acting rashly. She shouldn't stop you from being the Guardian, James, but don't misunderstand her intentions. She trusts all of you, I'm sure, she just doesn't want to lose you." James and Winn sat silently staring at the drinks that M'gann had brought them.

"You know that's similar to the reason I forgave J'onn not being able to trust me." M'gann told them. "I didn't mean to listen to your conversation, but I feel like I can help. He had every right not to trust me when he found out I was a White Martian. Every other White Martian either of us knows would kill him as soon as they saw him. His wife and two daughters were killed by my kind and he didn't want a repeat. He couldn't risk me killing Kara and Alex. He's really come to see them as daughters. He did eventually forgive me, he doesn't fully trust me yet, but he'll get there eventually."

"How do you know this? Did he tell you?" Mon asked.

"No. Our minds are bonded we cannot keep secrets from each other." She answered. There was more silence, until James decided to say something. "Winn, we need to talk with Kara. We're not backing out of the Guardian thing, but we need to work with her to save our friendship. I don't know how, but we're going to try. If M'gann and J'onn can be friends than we can work through our problems." Maggie smiled, she probably helped save a friendship today, but her smile soon faded when she heard Winn ask, "Mon you said that you 'thought she was different from other Kryptonians' what did you mean by that?"

"I never understood the culture of Krypton. The biggest thing that was weird to me is that there haven't been any natural births in centuries." Mon answered.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked curious about the culture Kara came from. Alex has not told her much.

"I mean they make babies in a lab. I read up on Kryptonian history after my first vist and they invented this after millennia of searching for a way for their people to continue surviving without sex. They specifically found a way to make life so that they did not have to have sex. I remember one quote I read. 'Why continue with an act that a vast majority of Kryptonians do not like when science can do the work for us'. Or something like that, it was a long time ago."

"That certainly explains a lot about Kara's behavior." Winn said. When given a questioning look from Maggie he elaborated. "Whenever she sees or hears about a sexual situation she gets really flustered. She seemed freaked out and confused when she caught Siobann and me last year." Maggie looked like she was finally understanding something so Winn asked, "Maggie is something wrong?"

"I think Kara, and likely most Kryptonians, were asexual." Maggie told them quietly.

"What does that mean?" Mon asked.

"Someone who is asexual does not feel sexual attraction to anyone, regardless of gender." At this Mon's face fell, "So this means that I'll never have a chance with her?'

"Not nessesarily. Unless she is also a romantic, Kara probably does want to date people, but I don't know that. I doubt she even knows she's asexual. She probably thinks that everyone feels the same way she does. Asexualitiy isn't talked about much here on Earth and it was a social norm on Krypton. We'll probably have to introduce her to the idea and let her figure everything out on her own." Maggie explained.

Winn, James, Mon, Maggie and M'gann schemed together until Alex arrived. "What's going on between you five?" She asked after seeing the five of them deep in planning mode.

"Don't worry about it too much. We'll talk about it during our date it's time for you to try some vegan ice cream." Alex groaned as the others gave her smiles of encouragement as Maggie lead her away so that they could have their date.

THE END

 _Asexual Kryptonians is my favorite headcanon and since after seeing what the CW did with Jughead in Riverdale there's no way that's becoming canon so, I put it in my story. Fill in the blank of whatever you think Kara's romantic orientation would be because honestly I haven't decided._


End file.
